In recent years, with the continuous development of technology, the functions of electronic devices have become more and more powerful, and people's dependence on electronic devices has gradually increased. In the trend that electronic devices are gradually becoming more user-friendly and functional, electronic devices with touch screens are more popular among the general public. On the capacitive touch screen, the user can perform interaction with the finger, the capacitive touch pen or the electromagnetic sensor pen. The capacitive touch pen or the electromagnetic sensor pen must electrically interact with the sensing capacitor structure on the touch component to have the function of input operation. That is, the capacitive touch pen or the electromagnetic sensor pen cannot write on the powerless or non-electric writing interface for digital recording and transmission.